Fennelflights Follies
by The wolf in the high castle
Summary: Fennelflight and her daily life messing with her clan mates. She may enjoy it far more than they do, but doesn't always come out on top. Image Copyright Erica Danger on Shutterstock


Fennelflight walks past the nursery. Kits were the best, little fur balls of warmth and energy. Doesn't matter whose they are, whether or not she has kits, she just likes kittens. Is that really so bad? Is she _really_ a kitnapper or something? No, not to her. She is just a regular she cat, with a **healthy** obsession towards kits and other young cats.

However, according to all the toms in her life, she is bizarre. Abandoning her duties, (no she doesn't!) dragging kits out of the nursery, (that was 1 time!) and overall fooling around with worthless, **conniving**, _thanks Brownfoot…_ piles of fur! Even her own _impatient_ mate grows exhausted of her ramblings sometimes. She agreed not to obsess over kits all the time, but she may accidentally mention them at least once a day. Still, she gladly talks about recent status of prey, concerns over weather and politics, and other issues that are probably why Torrentpath is still willing to put up with her.

Fennelflight accepts her lot in life. She's experienced quite a lot, and ultimately, is still willing to sacrifice a lot of herself to satisfy the needs of those that mattered to her. That means, she can't obsess over kits 24/7. Fine, so be it. At least she is allowed occasional passing mentions, and always…

"Fennelflight. What are you pacing in front of the nursery for? You'll disturb them!" Brownfoot mews silently, as he approaches her cautiously. His hackles flaring out, giving her brother a perfect afro. His tail, and both ears, twitching nervously behind him. "You have no idea what those menaces are capable of!"

Fennelflight simply smiles, not feeling any paranoia or fear regarding the young kits. "And what if that's the plan? For all you know, I could be trying to get their attention, and drag you in with me!" She rests her tail, allowing it to droop to the floor, with her ears pointed straight up, facing forwards. A warm, exciting tingle ran down her spine. She loves messing with her brother when an opportunity arises, and this was turning out to be one.

Brownfoot shrinks back slightly, visibly uncomfortable. His gaze switching between Fennelflight and the Nursery entrance. "If you did that, I'd never forgive you. You know how I feel about them!" His tail twitching, only so slightly.

Fennelflight purrs, a laugh building up in her chest. "That I do, Brownfoot. But you also know how I feel about them, and who knows what will happen? Maybe you'll change when you're older."

Brownfoot cut her off right then and there. "Maybe you'll be the one to change when you're older! I don't feel like changing any time soon. If anything, you should change, Fennelflight." Brownfoot clearly feeling more agitation than he was just a while ago, with his tail twitching persistently, and clearly at a much more rapid rate.

"Oh come on, Brownfoot!" Fennelflight scowled. "You could do to lighten up a bit, I'm sure." Just then, they get ambushed by a family of three kittens, rushing out of the nursery. Brownfoot bolts to a safe, observational distance before he could end up surrounded. Fennelflight, however, remains, fully willing to join the games, even toppling over in a playful manner. "Oh no! You got me!" She meowed, as the kittens pile atop her.

"Yay! We got you!" They all mew, cheering their victory for Lightningclan! Brownfoot still shaking a safe distance away.

The queen trots out of the nursery, calling them back inside. "Alright, everyone, that's enough. You've already saved Lightningclan today, you can let Fennelflight go." Dissatisfied, all 3 kits drag their tails back to the security of the den under the eyes of their mother. "Don't worry about them. You carry on."

Fennelflight rises to her paws, as if nothing happened. "Always a pleasure! I'm not bothered at all." She walks over to Brownfoot to check on how he was holding up. He, not cowering, slowly pads closer once all the cretins are safely inside.

"I don't know how you even put up with them. Especially when they can appear out of nowhere and swarm you like that… I was more terrified for you than I was myself. You were lucky they were herded back into the nursery. For now, at least."

Fennelflight doesn't try to argue. She just left him to his ways. Brownfoot'll come around some day, eventually. She is certain of it.

_Torrentpath: Owned by NinjaTaleFan19_

_Brownfoot: Owned by The Key of Falling Skies_

**I hope you enjoyed this short scene! I know I usually try to go for longer, but decided this was a good start. Hopefully, we'll see more of these later!**


End file.
